Snow Makes Me Smile
by NERC
Summary: Everyone is over at the Potter's while it is snowing.


**AN: Written for round four of the Qudditch League Competition, Prompts are (11) no dialogue, (12) dawn, (13) icicle and emotion was happiness (forbidden happy/happiness)**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hope you Like it**

* * *

It is very cold outside at the moment. But I do not mind. I do not mind at all. In fact, it makes me smile and laugh more than I normally would. I laughed as I watched the children play in the snow. They seem to be having so much fun. The massive snowball fight has yet to begin, but I knew that it would as soon as their cousins arrived. As it happens it did not take long for everyone to get here. Ten minutes later all thirteen kids were hurling balls of sparkling snow at each other and making snow forts to protect themselves. Ron, Harry, George, Percy and Bill joined them not too long after that. Hermione, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur and I retreated to the warm inside of my house. We sat down in the living room and everyone else started a conversation but I continued to simply stare out the window at my family as they attacked each other with snow. It gave me a feeling like no other. How many times had I doubted that I would make it here? That I wouldn't ever be good enough? But here I am. I made it. I hear Hermione ask if they can stay the night. I nodded, taking one last lingering look out the window at the cold outdoors and before joining in on their conversation about life.

* * *

The next morning I woke up well before dawn. I stayed snuggled underneath my covers for quite a while after that though, watching the sun rise through my bedroom window I got downstairs and was not surprised to see Ron, Harry and Hermione already up and fully functioning, this was a usauall event now, that they would be the first ones up. I got myself a cup of coffee and steped out onto our front deck into the cold morning air. Seconds later I found myself surrounded by warmth. My face splits into a smile as I lean into Harry's warmth. The snow forts from the day before were still standing. No doubt that they would be used again later today. I could hear everybody else slowly getting up as the house became more livley. Harry pressed a kiss firmly onto the top of my head before going back inside. I stayed out for only a few more minutes after that, admiring the way the icicles reflected the sun light onto the deck and the snow that was all around it. Thinking of the love and joy that our house was filled with at the moment.

* * *

Everyone was called for breakfast a short while later and as usual the table was full. Mum had made what I could swear was almost every breakfast food known to mankind. Breakfast was a loud affair, between yelling down the table to ask someone to pass something up or down and normal morning conversations, there was never less than three people talking at any given moment. Afterwards, the older kids got put on dish washing duty. While the younger ones were sent to go tidy the bedrooms. The tasks were down reluctantly at first. But as soon as we told them that they were allowed to go outside up as soon as thier chores were done the speed picked up and they finished rather quickly. Soon enough they were all bundled up and heading out side and into the snow again smiling and laughing.

* * *

The snowball fight didn't last very long though because a huge storm rolled in. We only just got inside the before it started to snow like crazy. We could hear the wind howling and moving the trees. Lucy Molly and Lily helped me make hot cocoa for everyone, ensuring that everybody got an equal number of marshmallows. The arrival of the warm drinks was met with cheers of approval and joy. We all settled down in front of the fire and listened to Harry tell stories for the kids. I smiled, it was times like this that I looked forward to.

* * *

The storm continued for most of the night. And no one was getting to sleep anytime soon. So we took turns telling stories. Avoiding certain topics as best we could, sticking to the more joyful memories. Of course Victorie and Teddy noticed how we avoid my first year any how Ron, Hermione and Harry avoided their 7th year. I was sure they would be asking about it later, if they were not cuddling somewhere that is. I wondered if anybody else noticed how close they were. I smiled and laughed as Harry told the story about how when they had tricked Peeves into thinking they were the Bloody Baron, as they were under his invisibility cloak.

* * *

The next morning the storm had stopped, leaving a fresh layer of beautiful white snow in its wake. The kids did not even wait for breakfast, they simply ran outside as fast as they possibly could. Snow was flying all over and our lawn was quickly filled with snow angels. Hermione and I used magic to quickly make some snow forts for them so they could start their snowball fight yet again. Ron and Harry built a huge snowman who they enchanted to throw snow as well. I let out a laugh as it dumped snow all over their heads covering them up almost completely. This was home. This was where I belonged.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it, Reviews make me smile**


End file.
